Time Travel: Of a Different Sort
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: So, just for an interesting turn of events, I've decided to throw in a 12 year old. Yup. A 12 year old with no name, but who has an interest with the Doctor.


She frowned. This wasn't right. No. Humans weren't supposed to age backwards or use some type of machine to do so. That wasn't even written in history. That wasn't written anywhere. In her purple silk dress, which was at least two sizes too large for her, she watched, biting her lip with anxiety. She watched as the odd machine whirred and the mechanical arms around it spun with electricty that crackled around it, almost deafingly. She saw a rather handsome man, standing there with worry in his eye. She found it odd that he was wearing a pair of sneakers with his outfit, but paid no mind to him.

Not until he said, "Something's wrong. It's over loading." Loud sirens beeped and seemed to be wailing. In the corner of her eye, she saw the man in a suit, wearing converse, running towards the controls as it sparked with electricity.

Richard's wife shouted loudly in her ear, "Somebody, stop him! Get him away from those controls!"

The man in the suit, wearing sneakers shouted back, "If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it, is that what you want?" Wisely, the elderly woman shut up as the man yanked out an odd little tool, and flipped a few switches before he yanked out a cord.

Suddenly, the machine came to a whirring halt, and the mysterious man shouted to his partner. Or, that was what she assumed. The woman, who was dressed very lavishly, opened the door with a slight creak. Nothing but smoke poured out at first. She wasn't surprised. Not until the elderly man stepped out.

Or, more like the not-so elderly man.

He looked about thirty years younger. That was what shocked her. Not only would this change the course of history, it might even cause her to cease existing. She watched the man with beady eyes, almost like a hawk. He stepped out graciously, and then said in his loudest and if she must point out, proudest tone of voice she had ever heard.

"I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy-six years old." He was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat on his forehead that was more prominent as the pictures from the paparazzi were taken. "And I am reborn!" He raised his hands, as if he were shouting it to the world. For all she knew, he might as well have. The press snapped even more pictures and the guests applauded, much to her annoyance. If there was anything to point out, the man with the converse along with his partner, were not smiling or clapping. Not even congratulating the de-aged Richard next to them. In fact, the man was frowning. Almost to the point of which it looked as if he were scowling. The woman looked simply shocked. Of course. Humans were used to aging, not the other way around.

Richard's wife or something or another, clapped with a large grin on her face. She then said, "He did it. He actually did it." In her large dress, the mysterious girl frowned again. She decided to watch this turn of events, and see what this mysterious man in converse would say.

The woman, who she would now refer to as Jane since there wasn't an introduction as of yet, said, "That can't be the same guy. That's impossible; it has to be a trick." John, which was the man in the converse, or what she would refer to him as, replied to her with a voice that seemed so old. As if he had seen so much, experienced it all. It was simply rich, and it nearly made the girl in the purple dress go weak in the knees. She wouldn't deny that John was handsome. Absolutely handsome in fact. Enough to turn a few heads. But, she had to focus, and with reluctance, she steered her mind back to the current event.

"Oh, that's not a trick." He leaned over a bit, looking at Richard. "I wish it was." How he knew such a fact with no doubt amazed her. He was wise, handsome, and what else she didn't know. Jane turned back to John.

"What just happened then?" For a second, Violet, whom she shall now be referred to as until her name is given, felt a hint of jealousy. How lucky Jane was, having John with her. Then, it faded away. Or, more like, it was torn off her skin. How could Violet be jealous if she didn't even know this 'John'? In a reply to Jane, he took in a deep breath and looked to be sighing.

"He just changed what it meant to be human." Violet took her gaze off of John and Jane, and instead focused on Richard's wife. The old woman pushed her way through the crowd of guests, excusing herself properly.

"That was the most astonishing thing, I have ever seen." She placed her wrinkly claw-like hands on Richard's face. "Look at you." Richard looked at her with no emotion but ambition. Violet could see it in his eyes. And then Richard said one of the cheesiest lines in all of history. Something that had been repeated in almost every movie she had watched.

"This is only the beginning."

Violet had no choice, but to silently agree.


End file.
